


The Duel of the Princes to the Rule of Rose

by Anonymous



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose, Kill la Kill, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Angst, Anthy Snoring, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Drunken Kissing, Duel To The Death, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Orgies, Other, Rivalry, Roses, Tanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women. One role. A love triangle. A duel to the death. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel of the Princes to the Rule of Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill La Revolutionary Maiden Rose und Panzer of Versailles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313761) by Anonymous. 



In a world of roses, beautiful girls, beautiful men, swords, magic, fighting and tanks, there were two maidens who strove to be knights in shining armor. One by force, due to her father raising her as a man, and another by choice after being inspired by a handsome prince.

Unfortunately, Ohtori Academy in Versailles was big enough for only one prince in shining armor.

"I propose a duel most epic!" the one known as Utena Tenjou declared. The rival, Oscar Oscar François de Jarjayes, agreed this was a most excellent idea. But Oscar's love interest, Taki Reizen, protested quite heartily.

"No, Oscar, you must not! This woman intends to trick you, she is no prince! She is but a pawn of the academy, and to challenge her will only lead to your doom." Oscar blushed lumiescently, the handsome man had always had quite the effect on her emotions.

"Taki, I appreciate your concern," she said, "but this is something I must do. It is my calling, my destiny..."

"Oscar..." He took her hands in his own and she felt everything go gauzy around her. "Before you embark on this dangerous mission, I must tell you of my true feelings for you."

"Yes, Taki...?" Her heart fluttered, hoping he was about to say the words she'd longed to hear ever since the first time their eyes met in the rose garden. His face inched closer to hers, and her lips tingled in anticipation...

" _OSCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ " A flying force tackled her from behind, ruining the moment. Silently she cursed the day she'd become friends with Kiryuuin Satsuki; even now she did not know what this girl's motives were. Did she lust for Taki and seek to steal his affections from her? Or perhaps...it was the other way around?

It wouldn't be the first time Oscar had made another girl's panties wet, after all.

"Hello, Kiryuuin," she said, her heart sinking like a leaden lump in her chest as she was denied that one special, golden moment with Taki.

"We're all rooting for you, you're ten times the prince Utena is!" the other girl said. "Actually only me and half the school are but that's still a lot!"

"Thank you," Oscar sighed. Taki rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped, clearly lacking the spine to tell Kiryuuin to please leave them alone so they could resume their moment, and walked away. Oscar felt like throttling the other girl.

@->->-

The night before the epic duel, though, Taki sought her out past curfew. Oscar, clad only in a surprisingly feminine nightgown, met him under her window. He held a single white rose in his hand.

"For you, my lady," he whispered. "As a token of my true feelings."

"Taki..."

And their lips met softly, the air around them growing warm and gauzy.

"I love you," he said, despite his actions negating a need for those words. Though Oscar was happy enough to hear them, so it mattered not.

"I love you, too. I will win...not for myself, not for Ohtori Academy, but...for you, my Taki."

"Oh, Oscar..."

They parted ways, and Oscar slept fitfully, wondering if she could possibly make good on that promise.

Taki slept fitfully, worried for his lady love.

Utena slept fitfully, kept up by Anthy's snoring.

The tanks were the only ones who got a restful sleep that night.

@->->-

The next morning, Oscar and Utena met at the dueling grounds, decked out in their finest finery. Ruffles, lace, flowers, sparkles, yet still wearing pants. This qualified them for potential princehood.

"Ready to be defeated?" Utena asked.

"I will not lose to you!" Oscar declared. She had love on her side, and love always won the day, right?

The duel consisted of many obstacles. Fights against other magical girls and warriors, jumping over tanks while managing to avoid being hit with sponges fired from said tanks, the sparkle competition, the rose throw, actual swordfighting, sexy poses, even a drinking contest.

The drinking contest was where things took a strange turn, however.

Despite being completely heterosexual, Oscar found herself strangely attracted to her rival. Utena, being fully lesbian, felt the same way.

"Yer pretty..." she slurred. "Y'know, who cares about who wins the prinsh contesht! Le's make out!"

"Okay!" Oscar giggled, forgetting all about her love for Taki. As the two would-be princes fell into a heap of sloppy kisses and groping, Taki wept tears of bitterness before wondering if Utena would be open to a threesome.

Kiryuuin still didn't know who she was lusting after and went to hump one of the tanks. It satisfied her sexual urges, so she never bothered Oscar or Taki again.

Anthy watched her prince have sex with another woman and masturbated to it.

Akio exploded.

Ohtori never had a prince, and everything was much better for it. Now they could have all the wild orgies they ever wanted and no one would care.

Except maybe the janitor who had to mop up the love juices afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor janitor. Everyone's found love and happiness and sexual fulfillment except for him. But of course, this leaves the doorway open to a sequel...with a dark twist. Muahahaha~! ^_^


End file.
